Save that Koopa! (2 Chapters)
by Kihp't'r Aur Shy
Summary: WARNING! THIS IS NOT A SALLYSMITH59 MESSAGE! A certain Koopa has been captured, and it's up to the Koopalings, Kamek, and Kihp't'r D.H. to rescue them


Chapter 1: Switching Realities

It was a grand night for 12 year old Kihp't'r. He had just finished his violin concert at his violin teacher's school. Many other students performed, but none were at his level (grade 4 out of 10). He fell asleep on the way home, but that's where it all started.

The moment he had fallen asleep, somehow, he fell out of the car and somehow fell underground. He saw Bowser Jr., and two of the Koopalings, Ludwig and Larry. He landed in a rolling minecart. At that moment, xylophones were playing the background to "Modern Major General".

Kihp't'r sung the song. Once it was finished, he observed his surroundings. He wasn't underground; he was actually in World 8 of Super Mario Brothers 3, riding over airships on the minecart. Meanwhile the trio of koopas that he saw nodded at each other, pleased with Kihp't'r. They jumped off the platform that supported them, grabbed Kihp't'r, then went back up.

They tied Kihp't'r's face with Bowser Jr's bandana, then knocked him out. Ludwig and Larry let BJ in the castle and then snuck Kihp't'r to the bathroom. They laid him in the bathtub, and then continued on with their lives. This hiding lasted shortly, as Wendy O. Koopa went to take a shower, and saw Kihp't'r's body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed. Wendy darted to Kamek, who was watching the Koopalings.

"Kamek, there's a dead Mario in the bathroom!" she cried.

"Oh Wendy, show me." Kamek replied.

And she did. Kamek saw Kihp't'r's body and confirmed that he was living but unconsious. Right away, the Magikoopa realized that Kihp't'r came from Earth, a place the Mushroom Kingdom knew little about. He wondered how he got there though. Then it hit him: Ludwig and Larry.

They probably messed with Bowser's portal to Earth.

"LUDWIG VON KOOPA AND LARRY KOOPA GET UPSTAIRS NOW!" Kamek ordered.

Ludwig and Larry stormed upstairs.

"Explain the human body in the tub."

They both started angrily shouting over each other.

"SILENCE!" ordered Kamek. "Did you mess with your father's portal?"

The boys looked at each other. There was no point in lying at this point.

"Well, yes, Ludwig started. "King Dad's safe was open, and we grabbed the portal. We decided to capture a human and bring it here for a scare."

"But we can't bring him back!" cried Larry. "We intended to leave the safe open to bring him back, but we gave it to BJ, who promised to leave the safe open after depositing the portal, but didn't."

"Boys!" started Kamek. "Go to your room and don't come back until I call you."

"Kihp't'r, arise!" said Kamek. Wendy O. had left the room.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Well, you're at one of Bowser's castles."

"What?"

Kamek told him the whole story. Kihp't'r and Kamek went downstairs where he saw Wendy texting, and the boys messing with one another.

This clearly wasn't Bowser's main castle. In fact, it was almost like the tiny castles in SMB1, but slightly bigger with more rooms. In the basement was a big room that was half living room half kitchen. The kitchen was white painted, with a tall dining table in the walking area of the opening. Windows were on the left and right walls. On the back walls were hanging cabinets and floor cabinets with countertops. A stove sat in the middle of these.

The living room, if you turned your back to the table was a light blue painted room containing a brown couch on the left side and a fireplace on the right. A window was in between the couch and fireplace.

"Living the dream, Kihp't'r."

"My mom says that." replied Kihp't'r. However, talk of his family made him sad, but he knew that he'd see them again.

"I could use some help around here, will you help?" asked Kamek?

"Yeah! I love helping out with stuff. What am I working with?"

"Well, certain chores have to be done, here's a list." Kamek handed Kihp't'r the list.

"The Koopalings don't do chores?"

"No, unfortunately not. I've tried and failed. This house has many problems."

Kihp't'r thought and thought. He rembered watching America's Supernanny back at home. He knew that could fix the family.

"Kamek, I can fix this family."

"How?"

"Well, Bowser needs to come home first."

"Ok then."

The rest of the day was peaceful. Kamek cooked while Kihp't'r cleaned. The male koopalings were hanging out and life was good. Ludwig and Larry were eventually let out of their room, and had to apologize to Kihp't'r. He forgave them.

Chapter 2: Save that Koopa!

The next day was going quite well. It was the almost the same as yesterday, until the boys started a fight at around noon. Kihp't'r talked to Kamek about taking each Koopaling for an activity they enjoyed for 15 minutes each, then assembling the boys, then Wendy. Kamek thought this was an excellent idea.

"Koopalings, front and center!" called Kihp't'r. They surprisingly obeyed.

"I am going to take you all on a private session for about 15 minutes, in order of youngest to oldest. BJ, you're first."

BJ was excited to be with Kihp't'r. He seemed to take a liking to him already. Kamek had told Kihp't'r that Bowser Jr. needed his flashcards and a nap. Kihp't'r had plenty of experience with his own siblings that were slightly younger than little BJ.

Kihp't'r made the flashcards enticing. Jr. usually wouldn't do the flashcards, but Kihp't'r made it fun by beatboxing to the underground theme of SMB3 while reciting the flashcards. Jr. was dancing all over the place, which tired him out for his upcoming nap. When time came for his nap, all that needed to be done was Kihp't'r playing a sweet melody on his violin which he still had.

(Author's Note: I am about to shorten the chapter)

Here are the activities that Kihp't'r did with the Koopalings.

Kihp't'r played music with Larry, which they both enjoyed. They tried some classical pieces and rock pieces and had an excellent time cracking up/roasting each other when they messed up.

Kihp't'r took Morton to the basement for something peaceful, but Morton ended up beating up Kihp't'r. Kihp't'r and Morton had a 30 minute fight instead of 15 minutes. Kihp't'r won with Judo throws and Morton lost with his fists. They were caught by Kamek as well, which wasn't that bad.

Kihp't'r failed to interact with Wendy O.

Iggy taught Kihp't'r a few things he knew. Kihp't'r enjoyed this and just barely missed the 15 minute time limit.

Roy and Kihp't'r couldn't find anything to do, but eventually they decided to play "Try to remove Roy's shades". Kihp't'r did succeed after 14 minutes while surviving punches from Roy.

Lemmy tried to teach Kihp't'r a few circus tricks, but failed everytime. Kihp't'r made up one trick of his own: "Spin jump off the ball, then land on your side."

With Ludwig, Kihp't'r taught him a few things about composing. He guided him on a path to pleasing compositions. Ludwig was still a beginner at the end, but he would be the very best one day.

Meanwhile, Kamek had found out disturbing news. He called for Kihp't'r.

"Kihp't'r," he started. "Bowser was kidnapped."

"What?!" Kihp't'r replied.

"Yeah. They've destroyed his phone, and taken him captive somewhere in SMB3.

"Oh no. What shall we tell the Koopalings?"

"What I've told you. But together. We'll have to save him as a team."

"That's the action!"

"Agreed. We'll tell them at dinner."

"Yes sir."

Chapter 3: Save that Koopa!


End file.
